


Pastries

by briibee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Night, Eventual Romance, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briibee/pseuds/briibee
Summary: The one thing they had in common was their love for Knock Out, and it was up to them to figure out the rest.





	Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Breakdown leaves Earth before Airachnid could snuff out his spark. I wanted to try writing about the complications of early consensual polyamorous relationships. I haven't written anything so extensive in so long and I thought this was a fun way to explore my OT3. But good god, I've written this fanfic over and over a dozen times because I was sooo anxious about trying to write it all correctly! Hopefully the first chapter will make sense. Enjoy!

Iacon was well known for its fast-paced environment that could rival the planet of Velocitron. Glistening towers overlooked the populated landscape where Cybertronians went on with their daily lives; eons after being forced into exile. Tourists filled the sidewalks as they smiled and pointed to the newest historic landmarks that were found all over the area, each one representing a figure or event that took place during the restoration of their home planet.  

What was most admirable about the city were the store fronts filled with lovely trinkets from neighboring city states and trade goods from all over the cosmos.

Optimus Prime walked alongside those same windows, admiring the beautiful displays set up for the oncoming season. He nodded to the citizens who would willingly part ways for him, despite how much he wished they wouldn’t pay any mind to his presence. Behind him, Breakdown followed rather closely, who was visibly uncomfortable with public treatment. Despite his large stature, he had a very cautious nature. When the Prime announced that they would be spending the day shopping within the city, Breakdown tried to put on a brave face, but it was clear that he was incredibly nervous about the daytrip. However, Optimus felt that this was surely the best way that they could spend time together. He could only hope that the Decepticon was willing enough to follow in suit, but he understood greatly if the situation was just far too stressful. He would hate for the outing to put a damper on their relationship.

Optimus slowed down so he walked beside Breakdown, who glanced up at him with an uneasy smirk at the corner of his mouth. “I’m truly sorry for the attention. I knew I should have worn one of my disguises, but I felt it would be better to adorn my natural color scheme,” he apologized, the concern on his face sincere as he watched Breakdown fidget with his hands.

“Its fine, I was kinda preparing myself for this,” Breakdown shrugged, his gaze drifting to look at their surroundings. “Gotta admit though, the town is prettier than I remember.”

“Indeed. Which is why I wanted to come down here with you,” the Prime said with a smile. The blue tint that overcame the bruiser’s face made his own warm as well.

Their relationship was rather rocky to begin with, if that was the right way to describe it. But Knock Out believed it would work, and Optimus had faith in his sparkmate’s intentions.

It was during a routine checkup with his original physician, Ratchet, when Optimus Prime first met Knock Out. The red mech was being reinstated for his medical license since, after the war, the legal requirements were changed to better satisfy the patients’ needs. Many of the reforming Decepticons were given better coverage for treatment, which had originally been just as divided as the late caste system.

Optimus became intrigued in the younger doctor and was easily flattered by his constant flirtation and romantic gestures. The surprise visits to the Hall of Records, where Optimus continued his work, delighted him to no end. Every day he would find some sort of gift on his desk. A treat or two, lovely little décor--his favorite being a music box--and even a written poem. He felt like a youngling experiencing their first love.

As a Prime, he felt that he could never become involved in a romantic relationship. The public eye watched his every movement and he feared that it would intimidate his love interests, or worse, be the cause of their pursuits. While Knock Out enjoyed attention and took great pride in his appearance, their relationship had quickly blossomed into something that Optimus could never have imagined for himself. And despite Knock Out’s vanity, Optimus could clearly see the potential he had in character growth, a view that many Autobots failed to accept in Decepticons.

He was captivated. He was entranced. He was in love.

They took part in many milestones expected in a couple, such as moving into a luxurious Iacon penthouse. The very same ones that glimmered against the sun rays and were the envy of Cybertron. They made a home together and planned for a future that ultimately resulted in their spark bond. It was healthy throughout their ups and downs and Optimus would never trade it for the world.

But their union was truly tested when an old friend had arrived on a surprise visit.

Breakdown, Knock Out’s old partner, had come home. From what Optimus could remember, Breakdown had abandoned the Decepticons back on Earth after an internal struggle of morality left him torn between both sides of the war. After Bulkhead rescued him from the clutches of the infamous MECH, he found himself doubting his allegiance with the Decepticon agenda. He was grateful for what the Autobot had done for him, however due his time spent on the opposing side, he wasn’t exactly eager to cut ties and defect. He also doubted that the Autobots would welcome him with open arms after all that he’d done.

That left one logical solution: Leave Earth. Become neutral, in a sense. It was better than having to face Lord Megatron’s wraith from having to lose a soldier, and he doubt that his old Master would follow him into space when his true nemesis remained on the organic planet.

Old friends come and go, a concept that Optimus was all too familiar with, but this was an entirely different situation. When he first met the bruiser, he saw how awkward and uneasy Knock Out had become. It was like seeing a ghost, and the visit had left the medic speechless, which was never an easy feat. And it wasn’t until later during a restless night that his beloved finally admitted his reason:

His relationship with Breakdown was a romantic one. He never knew the whereabouts of his old partner since the departure had left many unresolved issues between them, and his visit had only reignited that same affection hidden deep within. It left the red cruiser anxious, as well as clueless on how to properly react.

Optimus was shocked to hear it… but he had his suspicions as well.

How the two had interacted with each other as the solar cycles went on was eerily familiar. It was like Optimus was seeing a reflection of what he and Knock Out had together. He would see it on his mate’s face when he would return home after a rendezvous with Breakdown, a sort of longing that one would have over desired affection. In that moment, Optimus had a spark breaking revelation.

He was holding Knock Out back from his true love.

He was in the way of Knock Out’s true happiness.

As a Prime, it was his duty to make sure his people were given the rights that they deserved. And it was Knock Out’s right to choose what he wanted, who he wanted. As horrible it was to think about, Optimus knew he had to step down and allow his love to live the rest of his life happily with Breakdown. He couldn’t bear the thought of Knock Out becoming miserable throughout whatever remained of their own life together because he would rather be with someone else. He would never do that to him, or anyone in that matter. Breakdown deserved it too.

So, one morning, before they would eat their usual breakfast, before they would go on with their usual daily routine, Optimus Prime decided to end their relationship. What happened next became a blur, his spark overwhelmed with too many emotions all at once, as he gathered his already packed items and left without another word. He stayed with Bumblebee until he found his own housing unit, which thanks to his benefits as a Prime was rather quick.

His old life was back on track.

Optimus tried to tell himself that it was for the best. As a Prime, he could not focus solely on one bot alone when he had the rest of Cybertron to consider. The citizens were his life, and he should not allow his self-interests to get in the way of what was most important. Knock Out and Breakdown truly deserved each other, and he would never allow himself to be an obstacle. He couldn’t fall into a vacuum of self-pity when the balance of his home planet was still in need of attention.

But no matter how much he tried to distract himself with his duties, the pain of a broken spark was still there. It was difficult to recharge during the long nights, and his mind continuously wandered over to Knock Out. He had to let him go. It wasn’t in his place to force something that may not have even been there. There was no time to mourn.

So of course it was shocking to find Knock Out at his doorstep late one night, who looked just as exhausted, if not more. The proof was in the dull armor that was without its daily wax and the tiny scratches that most bots would never take to notice.

But during his time with Knock Out, Optimus had learned to. The crimson Decepticon expressed his emotions through his appearance, and if his armor wasn’t as pristine, then there was obviously something truly wrong.

He let Knock Out inside and they sat on the couch together, a familiar sight where they would spend time after work. But this was far from it, and the medic had wanted to confess.

Years ago, during the war, his relationship with Breakdown was one-sided, and was the reason why his partner decided to go on their separate ways. Knock Out was always so self-centered, and he couldn’t relay that same affection in return. His pride was his most valuable possession, and he found it hard to care for anyone but himself.

That is, until he met Optimus.

Falling in love with the Prime was what made him change. The relationship had allowed him to open his spark for others, to be just as mindful and selfless. It was what made him realize that he cared greatly for Breakdown, and finally felt the love that was always deep down within. Being with Optimus had allowed him to experience the emotions that he felt void of. He became a greater mech.

And it was because of their relationship that Knock Out found difficult to abandon. He could never leave Optimus. He loved him. Optimus had become a part of his spark, and to not have him in his life was excruciating. He would never forgive himself if this was how their bond between them was left.

The Prime had become his everything, a statement that left Optimus shaken to his very core.

That was when Knock Out proposed the idea of allowing Breakdown into their relationship, so that they may share and expand the love they have for each other onto him. Knock Out did have feelings for Breakdown, but he admitted that there were still obstacles between them after so many years apart, after his mysterious disappearance, as well as the effects of their previous partnership. Knock Out hoped that Optimus would help them continue to grow, to teach them what it means to be in a strong and healthy relationship.

Knock Out’s confession had left Optimus aching. To hear that he loved him was leaving him in tears that were never allowed to be spilled by a political figure like himself. But here he was, a pure mess because he allowed himself to fall in love. And there were no regrets.

Optimus agreed delightfully. He loved Knock Out, and he was open to extending that same love onto Breakdown if possible. He tried to prevent himself from wondering if the plan would work out, or how it would fail, but those doubts wouldn’t stop him from interacting and trying to form a connection. The issue was that despite Breakdown’s exterior, he was dreadfully shy. Optimus knew that his status as a Prime probably intimidated the bruiser, and left him feeling self-conscious, an emotion many Decepticons used to fuel their bloodlust.

Yet now that the war was over, and the Decepticons were allowed reformation, Breakdown most likely had no idea what to do with himself.

That was how Optimus planned the day. If they were to stay at home, Breakdown would feel even more anxious since, in a way, it was the Autobot’s domain before it could eventually be shared between them. Iacon’s shopping district was supposed to be the perfect neutral zone, but it didn’t help that Autobot was famous enough to be noticed by admirers on the streets. Hopefully, the troubles would blend away and Breakdown could focus on the activities.

They stopped in front of an art gallery, and Optimus peered down at his new partner. “I thought it would be nice to see the new exhibitions,” he smiled. “There are many art pieces here that had managed to survive the war that I hope you’ll recognize. I also have a few friends here that are showing off their own works too.”

Breakdown shrugged, “Alright sure. I don’t mind some culture.”

The gallery held a variety of collections from the past and present, of sculptures, holograms, and other forms of media. It was nice and quiet, with not as much foot traffic—sort of speak—and the soothing ambiance was enough to pull Breakdown out of his shell. He was quick to point out artwork created by the well-renowned holographic artist, Chromatron, who he admitted was a favorite of his.

“Did you know his last known portrait was of Megatron?” Breakdown asked out of the blue as they continued down the hall. Optimus raised his brows and nodded slightly, “That doesn’t surprise me as much. Many artists at the time were heavily inspired by him. He brought a whole new age of thinking…And speaking of which…”

They came upon a section of the gallery where all the lights besides the ones shining upon the pieces were off. A wide variety of sculptures greeted them, sitting upon pedestals or lounging on the floor. Most had earth tones while others were painted in a bright combination of yellow and red, like a harsh fire among darkness. Breakdown stared in awe as he examined them.

“Hey, these are pretty good,” Breakdown said. “I never really could understand the whole abstract deal, but…these speak to me, I guess.”

“Art has an interesting effect with bots, whether you’re an appreciator or a simple viewer,” Optimus said, smiling as he watched the bruiser go on to see the next sculpture.

“Who made these? And why is it so dark in here?” Breakdown noted, but his questions was left unanswered when he suddenly made a beeline to one corner. When Optimus followed in curiosity, he immediately paused in his tracks and could feel his cheeks warm up at the sight.

The sculpture was far more detailed than the rest, the medium unclear but was the color of oxidized metal. It portrayed a Cybertronian, a small four-wheeler, with a sleepy expression as they laid across what looked to be a rock, one arm extended above their head while the other rested upon their chest. Their spark chamber was exposed, with an opalescent orb protruding out to represent the life essence as it glowed softly against the dark room. Their more intimate areas were just as revealing, if not more detailed.

“Its…beautiful,” Breakdown commented. “Who’s the artist?”

“Well,” Optimus smirked as he averted his optics to glance down at his feet, “I was about to mention it, but now I’m not so sure. I was hoping they would unveil this piece later. At night.”

“Why?” Breakdown looked over to him, a smiling growing on his face when he noticed the Prime’s embarrassment. “…Wait, did you make this?”

“Oh, I have no talent for this type of craftsmanship,” Optimus smiled as he then began to walk away, “… It’s Megatron’s.”

Breakdown blinked as he glanced back at the figure to admire it some more until the information was correctly processed. “…Eh, what?”

 

* * *

 

 

Adjacent from the art gallery was a quaint bakery, which thankfully wasn’t entirely filled with patrons. It was enough for them to gaze at the delectable items, but that just meant the employees wouldn’t stop staring at Optimus. Breakdown was amazed at how unfazed the semi-truck was to the attention as he continued to describe to him what each treat was.

It was hard to act the same way with so many opticals watching them. Judging them, maybe. They see a Prime, but they also see a ruthless Decepticon…

“What would you like to try?” Optimus asked. Breakdown simply shrugged, “…I don’t know, never been much into sweets…Can you choose for me?”

Optimus gave him a smile and proceeded to order from the gaping bakers; one sneaking in a quick photo. Breakdown’s throat went dry and hoped to Primus he was cropped out.

Within cycles, Breakdown found himself carrying a cup of energon while Optimus carried a container and ushered him out of the store. They continued walking down the sidewalk and the crowd still parted away for their Prime.

Breakdown couldn’t shake the uneasiness he felt of all the attention they were given. But it amazed him that Optimus was totally unnerved by the idea of being out openly with someone of his background. He wondered if he was the same way with Knock Out. Walking with confidence, helm held high despite what others thought of them, and never one to shy away from the public eye. Then again, that was how Knock Out always acted.

They stopped by a park, or well, Optimus called it a “botanical garden”. It was quiet and serene, with very few Cybertronians that barely took a glance at them. Holograms were everywhere, labeling each plant within the area, and thankfully had pictures to help identify them.

Optimus led them to an area that diverted away from the main path, away from prying optics. The sound of running water caught his attention, and he was led to a small place that appeared straight out of a fantasy. It mimicked an organic planet, with grass covering the ground with tiny flowers and vines growing upward to form thick green walls. A small stream traveled lazily under a small bridge they crossed to get to an elegant silver bench.

Optimus was the first to sit down and smiled again at Breakdown, who remained standing at the entrance. “No need to be shy now.”

Breakdown felt his mouth dry up. As he was told, the blue bruiser sat down cautiously.

He watched as Optimus rummaged through the container and pulled out a spherical pink treat small enough to be held between his index and thumb. “Truffle?” the Prime offered. Breakdown nodded slightly, but before he could reach for it, it was suddenly shoved towards his face. The action startled him, and Optimus was quick to realize his mistake.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m just so use to hand feeding them to Knock Out,” Optimus said, a blue tint overcoming his silver face as he then placed the treat in his date’s hand.

“Its fine,” Breakdown let out a slight chuckle and gave him a reassuring smile. “I get it.”

“…I understand that I must set boundaries between us. We’re not exactly at the same stage of the relationship that I am with Knock Out,” the Prime admitted.

“Believe me, the whole situation is new for me too…I’m not sure how open you are to the news press about you guys, and I didn’t want anyone to think you were having an…an affair,” Breakdown scratched back of his head uncomfortably at the mention of the word.

“Don’t be too concerned about what the public may think of us, Breakdown,” Optimus assured him. “Or better yet, what they think of you…I understand that leaving Earth to start a new life was a big change for you.”

“Yeah it was weird. It was the first time in a long while that I was alone. I was always with the Decepticons or…or Knock Out,” he rolled the truffle in between his fingers, watching as the treat faintly stained his digits pink. “But it was better than being turned into scrap metal by Megatron. I’m still shocked that he makes art now.”

“He despises sculpting actually, but he’s so naturally talented that I insist he continue creating more. To show the public a side of him that they could never really see. But between you and me, he mostly enjoys writing.”

“He was a good writer. It was because of his work that I joined the Decepticons. He was just so persuasive.”

Optimus nodded in agreement. He rummaged through the container and proceeded to eat a similar pink truffle, his optics closing slightly as he let out a small sigh in what Breakdown could only assume was…pleasure. The reaction prompted Breakdown to finally eat the not-so-spherical treat still sitting in his hand and popped it into his mouth. In an instant, a rich flavor practically exploded on his tongue, the smooth filling making his mouth water more than it should. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate something so delicious that could cause such an exhilarating emotion. All the tension in his shoulders seem to melt away as he leaned back onto the bench, enjoying the last remnants of the truffle as it dissolved against his cheek.

The hidden garden was so quiet and peaceful. The calming noise was enough to keep his processor clear from cluttering thoughts and allowed him to focus solely on Optimus, who appeared to be enjoying the tranquility as well.

“…Why did you leave Knock Out?” Breakdown asked impulsively, his throat tightening as soon as the sentence emitted from his voice box.

The Prime seemed surprised by the sudden question and lowered his gaze to the items in his lap, contemplating on the right words to say.

“…I didn’t want to come in between you two,” Optimus sighed out. “I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if it meant preventing either of you from pursuing your true happiness. I despised the idea of watching Knock Out waste away out of depression. I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“…When you left, Knock Out was so spark broken. He told me everything that you said, what you wanted for us, and…it made me feel like scrud,” Breakdown’s servos fidgeted uncomfortably, remembering clearly the tears that stained Knock Out’s pristine face. How exhausted and defeated the smaller mech became during the solar cycles that followed. “I felt like it was all my fault. You two were so happy and here I was…ruining the life you guys fought for. I shouldn’t have bothered to reach out. I should have just left him alone...”

“You wanted closure, from your unrequited love, in hopes of trying to move on,” Optimus turned to him, his face so gentle and understanding that it was hard to assume otherwise about the Autobot’s intentions. It was impossible. “But you two have grown so much during that time apart that your sparks led to one another again. A change that meant allowing the possibility of your relationship to become more complexed. It would have been much healthier than before.”

“…I loved him, but he never really portrayed that same love back. It wasn’t what I wanted for us, and its why I didn’t invite him to come along with me when I left. But I missed him when I was out there,” Breakdown sighed sadly. “So, I guess I know where you’re coming from, and I don’t have any anger towards you or your decision. Just…sadness and guilt.” 

“Don’t feel remorseful, Breakdown. Love is a confusing concept, especially in our case. Autobots and Decepticons have fought for more than a few millennia that we never had time for such an ordeal. I couldn’t even remember the last time I fell in love…”

“…Do you really want this?” Breakdown asked, adjusting his position so he was practically facing him. “Are you honestly certain that you want to go through with this idea?”

Optimus did the same, allowing their knees to touch. If it was anyone else, Breakdown would have instinctively moved, but it remained where he was. They stared into each other’s optics, as if gazing into the center of their sparks, with neither wavering.

“Love is limitless, Breakdown. What Knock Out and I share doesn’t have to be kept solely between us. We want you in our life, to be an equal in our union. You played a big part in Knock Out’s past, and you make him so happy,” Optimus smiled when he uttered that word like a blissful sigh. “And Knock Out makes me happy. He is…the best thing to ever happen to me. I want to share his affections, and I am willing to proceed with beginning a consensual relationship with you so long as you will have me.

“Breakdown, I know you’re doubting my sincerity, and I don’t blame you. Our time together does not match the amount you’ve been with Knock Out, and I’m certain we’re nowhere near establishing our absolute love for one another…” the word was enough to make them both blush simultaneously, “but I’m confident in our potential. Do you remember when we had dinner at the Sky Light Lounge with Knock Out?”

Breakdown did indeed. It was the first of several other dinners he had with the couple, before the drama that ensued. Their conversations came at ease without any sudden lulls of silence. Both him and Knock Out wouldn’t stop trading quips about each other and would entertain Optimus with hilarious stories from the past. That night marked the first time he’d heard the stoic Prime laugh, his face flushed as he tried desperately to stifle his vocalizer after their table was scolded by the manager for the racket. Breakdown realized how much he wanted to keep hearing that same beautiful sound.  

“It felt natural and Knock Out believed it to be the starting point for us. If Knock Out has faith, then how can I deny the possibility of feeling the exact same emotions I have of my own sparkmate for you? I want to try, not just for Knock Out, but for you as well.”

Breakdown was stunned, so completely astounded by Optimus’ words that he hadn’t even realized that the Prime had taken a hold of his hand. It twitched unexpectantly, more out of surprise, causing Optimus’ to retreat into his lap, but Breakdown didn’t exactly want him to let go.

The world seemed even quieter than it did before, and it made him forget that they were indeed in a public area where anyone could walk in and witness the emotional outcome. Breakdown wondered what Knock Out would have said if he had overheard their entire conversation. His smart mouth would have said something to lighten up the mood, most likely something inappropriate.

“…I want to be a part of your life, Optimus,” he finally admitted. “Both yours and Knock Out’s. I’ve made a lot of friends during my travels, some of them very close, but I never felt truly at home until I was with you two…So yeah, lets give this a shot.”

The corners of the Prime’s mouth slowly turned into a smile as his half-lidded optics stared down into the dessert filled container. After a long moment, he offered the box to Breakdown, who happily grabbed a treat that looked more like a larger, thicker version of energon sticks.

“…This is where I took Knock Out when we went on our first date,” he said. “We went through the same stores, the same bakery before it expanded into an art gallery…sat on this very same bench as he listened to the very same sounds you’re hearing. We both agreed that it reminded us of Earth, of its intricate serenity, and how even this artificial replica can never compare to the real thing. I figured that if this was indeed our first date, I would want it to be just like before…to show that we will be equals in this new bond.”

Breakdown nodded, carefully nibbling at the stick as he gazed all around, “…You guys were right. It’s nothing like the real deal.”

A faint chuckle from Optimus was enough to make his spark flutter. The more time passed in their little private zone, the more Breakdown grew closer to Optimus until they were leaning into one another. Their shoulders touched comfortably as they continued to eat the rest of the savory sweets, agreeing to leave some for Knock Out for when he got off from work. Their outer thighs pressing against each other as they shared stories and discussed topics, such as whether Optimus should reveal the model behind Megatron’s most suggestive sculpture. The more Breakdown implored, the deeper the Prime’s blush became, and he found it so endearing.

By the time they were just about to leave, Breakdown’s hand had slowly crept back over to Optimus, with his large digits gently rubbing against the other’s in such a comforting fashion that when they finally joined it was like they were magnetized. Their fingers intertwined, connecting to one another in a bind that promised a fortified lock.

And that’s how they left the garden, where spark aches dulled and promised a new form of love.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I applaud any who've managed to read this far. You're a real one.


End file.
